Somniloquy
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: When Jane has trouble sleeping at home she falls asleep at work and surprises everyone with her sleep talking. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story after a long hiatus of writing. Summer's on so that means I'll have a lot more time to write, though not all of it will be fanfiction. Thanks to Anna for helping me choose between different scenarios in the story!

"Maura…" Jane lets out a little moan consisting of her coworker's, and best friend's, name.

Frost looks over at the sleeping detective, a little befuddled, before looking up at Korsak. They lock eyes and give each other the 'did-you-just-hear-that-too?' look.

"Mmmm….Yeah, Maura. Right there." Jane squirmed a little in her chair, head still on her desk, as Maura's name slipped past her lips as a moan once again.

The two male detectives looked a little uncomfortable and were unsure of what to do about this.

"Hello, Frost. Korsak." Maura Isles walked in from the general direction of the elevators, presumably straight from her lab.

Frost leapt out of his chair and towards Maura so fast you'd think he was going for the 100-meter dash world record. "Maura! So glad I finally found you! I need to show you this, uh… thing!" He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to steer her away.

"But weren't you just sitting?" She asked him, unconvinced. "And was Jane asleep?" She craned her neck back to try and catch a glimpse of her but was unsuccessful, as Frost led them into another room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Maura put her hands on her hips and stared down the boy in front of her.

"Uh…" He had an intense urge to pull at his collar as a bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck.

"Was Jane sleeping?" She started to feel a little worried for her friend.

"No! Not at all! She was just very… focused."

"I may not be able to lie but I can tell when someone's lying to me."

Frost hung his head in defeat. "Okay, yeah… she was asleep."

"At work? I need to go wake her up and tell her how irresponsible she's bei-" She started to head out of the room. She was stopped by an arm.

"Don't you think that maybe she has a good reason for it?"

"What could possibly be a good reason for shirking her duties? People count on her, Frost, and if she can't deal with the responsibilities she's been given then – "

"But what if she's not getting enough sleep at home? What if it's Hoyt? What if he's after her again and we don't know it?"

Maura took in a breath and let it out forcefully. "I _really _don't like sentences that begin with 'what if'." Her annoyance was very apparent.

Frost rolled his eyes, making sure she couldn't see him do it, and apologized. "Sorry."

"But… do you really think that's the case?" She backed out of the room just enough to peer over at her sleeping friend.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's the only thing that really makes any sense. I mean, c'mon, you _know _Jane. She would never just sleep like that. Not when we've got a case going on."

"You do have a point." She considered a few things in her mind before something came to her. "Why don't we just wake her up and ask her?" She felt foolish, having not come up with that answer sooner.

"Uh… n-no! We can't!" He tried to stop her from leaving but with no success. He tried to signal to Korsak to do something but the older detective just sat there and watched, ready to enjoy the show.

"Jane?" She spoke, trying to wake her with just her voice, to no avail.

Jane just shifted slightly but stayed asleep, not making a sound.

Maura reached out and touched Jane's arm to try and rouse her but froze at what she heard next.

"Mmm…I love how you do that."

Frost and Korsak stayed on the sidelines, eager to find out what Maura will do next.

The M.E. lifted her hand from Jane's skin slowly, looked to the other detectives, and, trying to keep the fact that she's now slightly aroused a secret, spoke, her voice tight but unwavering. "When she wakes up tell her I wish to speak to her." She turned and left, heading straight down to autopsy.

"Do you think she's upset?" Frost asked when he was sure she was gone.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see how she looked? Of course she's upset!" He shook his head at how dense Frost was being right now and sighed. "I just feel bad for Rizzoli. She's in for a heap of trouble when she wakes up."

Frost could only nod in agreement.

They got back to work, glancing at Jane every once in a while to check on her. She had only let out a few suggestive phrases since Maura left and they were both curious as to what was happening in that dream of hers. Though neither of them were bold enough to find out.

About an hour later, she stirred. She lifted her head up and blinked, trying to get used to the bright light that suddenly attacked her senses. She wiped away the modest drool puddle that had formed and peeled away the sticky note that was attached to her forehead. She stretched, still in her chair, and checked the clock. She had to do a double-take. "I was out for over an hour! Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Uh…" Both male detectives couldn't say anything. They just looked to each other, hoping the other would find something to say.

"Never mind. Got anything new on the case?" She reached up and wiped gunk from her eyes.

Frost shook his head. "No…nothing new on _that_."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… Maura wants to talk to you." Korsak said, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"She does? Why didn't she just come up here?"

"She did. You were asleep." Korsak said.

Jane had to laugh at that. "Yeah, right. I find that hard to believe. If I was asleep and Maura came up here she would have woken me up."

"Um… she – she tried to." Frost stated.

"Tried to? I'm not that heavy of a sleeper. If she wanted me awake I'd have been awake."

Korsak and Frost glanced at one another before the older detective got out of his chair. He walked over to Jane and took her by the arm, leading her towards the elevators. "Why don't you go talk to Maura about this?"

She gave him a perplexed look but conceded, breaking free from his grasp and finishing the walk to the elevator.

Korsak heaved a sigh of relief as he walked back to his desk.

Frost watched her go and frowned. "Man, I kinda wish I knew how this all turned out."

Korsak stopped for a second and smiled. "Who said we don't have to? Follow me." He headed for the stairs, being followed shortly thereafter by Frost.

They stopped at the floor that held Maura's lab and stayed in the stairwell. Their eyes followed Jane, watching her head for the door before taking their spot on the floor by the door so they could hear the exchange.

Jane walked through the door quietly and saw Maura busy with something. She hesitated but spoke. "You, uh… wanted to see me?"

Maura jumped in surprise. "Jane! You're awake!"

"So… you did come upstairs…"

"Um… Yes! I did."

"So why didn't you wake me? You seem like the type of person who wakes someone when they're sleeping at work. Especially if that someone is me."

"Well… you seemed to be having a rather interesting dream and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Interesting? What do you mean?" She, of course, remembered what she was dreaming about. She's been having the same one for weeks now. She just didn't know how Maura could know anything about it.

"Somniloquy."

Jane gave her a look. "In English please, Google-talk."

"Sleep talking."

Jane looked absolutely horrified. "I… I talk in my sleep?"

"Not usually, I don't recall, but you were earlier."

"But there weren't, like, complete sentences or anything?"

Maura's eyebrows knitted together as she thought back. "It wasn't the most… intelligent… of sentences, but it was complete."

"So… you knew what I was dreaming about then?"

"One can make an educated guess."

Jane sighed. Her face was stricken with worry and anger, the latter of which was directed at herself.

"It's not that big a deal, Jane. People have sexual dreams all the time. It's quite normal."

"You aren't even… I don't know… a little freaked out that it's about you?"

"It was about me?" A flashback of Jane's moaned words, now in a completely different context, ran through her mind and she felt the temperature of the room spike.

"Oh crap." Jane let out sharply. "Uh…what I meant was… uh… you were… er – I was just – " She was grasping for words. Obviously unsure of how to get herself out of this mess. She wished that this was one of those instances where she could just wave her badge and have it all go away.

"Jane… Jane…" Maura tried to get the detective's attention. "Jane!" She placed a hand on her arm to get her to stop. "It's okay. I'm not freaked out. If anything, I'm a little flattered."

"F-flattered?" She didn't know what to make of this.

Maura nodded and smiled. "So tell me, Jane… am I good in bed?" She said in a semi-flirty voice, trying to make a joke out of it to lighten the situation and ease Jane's obvious discomfort. She needed more practice on that, apparently, since it did just the opposite of that.

"W-what?" Jane's face flushed beet red. She couldn't help it when a flash of her dream appeared in her mind's eye and she had to look away from the M.E. in front of her.

Outside the door, Frost and Korsak were kneeling, listening intently. Frankie stopped behind them.

He watched them for a moment before speaking up. "What are you – ?"

Korsak put a hand on the young Rizzoli's mouth and dragged him down with them. "Shh… we're spying on them and they can't hear us. If they do we're dead!"

"Okay…?" He was still a little confused. "But why…?"

"Jane was sleep talking. It sounded like she was having a _dream _about _Maura_." He emphasized those words, hoping the meaning behind them was clear.

"I was only joking, Jane." Maura said lightly, now feeling slightly guilty making Jane flustered like that.

Jane let out something similar to a scoff in her floundering attempt to save face. "I… I know that. I just…"

"Shhh..not so loud!"

The two women's heads swiveled towards the door before looking back towards one another. Jane grumbled under her breath and headed over there.

"Can we help you with something, boys?"

"Uh…" Korsak let out while the other two stared blankly.

"And you!" She went over to her brother and picked him up by his arm. "I thought you knew better than this!" She chewed him out while dragging him towards the elevator, slightly thankful for this interruption of her talk with Maura. Now she had time to come up with a better explanation.

"It's not a big deal, Jane." Frankie tried to reason. "I have those dreams about Maura all the time."

Jane stopped and glared at the boy. "You what!"

"Uh…" He wasn't expecting her to have such an adverse reaction to that. He was hoping she would find his confession kind of comforting. "I was just… she's not hard to find attractive, that's all."

"Okay… but I don't need to know that my brother…" She shook her head, not wanting to finish the thought. "And anyway… _I'm _not really supposed to be having them."

"Why? Cause she's a girl? I thought I remember times when Ma said – "

"Cause she's my best friend!" She interrupted while continuing her walk towards the elevator.

"So?"

Jane rolled her eyes and shoved him in. She didn't even wait for the other two before pressing the 'close door' button.

Frankie looked over at Jane, a little worried.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She answered his look.

He nodded and stayed quiet but knew that this wasn't over. There was no way Maura was going to leave this alone. Though he did have ulterior motives for wanting this to continue; he had a lot of money riding on the fact that they had feelings for one another and he just had confirmation of one of them. It was a matter of time until he could collect his winnings.

The elevator dinged for the first floor and they got out. Jane headed straight for her desk and picked up her jacket. "If anyone needs me I'm going home." She said to no one in particular.

A few of the new guys nodded and wished for her to have a good day but she paid them no heed. All she could think about was getting started on cleaning up this mess she's caused by falling asleep. She should really invest in those five hour energy drinks for days like this.

She sighed as she started her engine and pulled out of her parking space. Her mind automatically drifted back to her dream but she shook those thoughts away. She really didn't need that distraction while driving.

As she passed by stores and café's she's frequented with Maura she decided to switch her plans a little bit. After all, if she were to go home then the woman she's trying to avoid could show up anywhere. She needed to find somewhere that Maura wouldn't go to look for her.

She made a quick turn and headed towards a place she used to go to all the time until she met the M.E. It was a sports bar that was a ways away from the police department and her apartment but she started hanging out there her first year at the precinct.

When she parked she felt a comforting familiarity wash over her. She headed inside and spotted Phil, the bartender who has been there since the place opened.

"Hey Phil." She said as she sat down at the bar.

"Jane! Long time no see!" He smiled wide and grabbed a glass. "How have you been?" He started filling it up with a local draft.

"Overall, I'm doing okay. Today… not so much."

"I take it that's why you're here." He placed the beer in front of her.

"Yep." She took a large swig of it and set it down before wiping away the stray drops at the corners of her mouth.

"Wow… I haven't seen you drink like that since that one fella broke up with you. Who's the unlucky guy this time?"

"It's not like that…"

"No?" He sounded genuinely surprised. "Then what's botherin' you? You know we bartenders have honorary therapy licenses, right? You can tell me."

"Thanks Phil." She gave him a weak smile. "It's just… I messed up things with my best friend big time."

"Hmm… best friend troubles, huh? I'm only used to dealing with matters of the heart but I can give it a shot."

"Well… it kind of is about love."

"You steal her boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Nope." She chugged down the rest of her drink before she continued. "I'm in love with her. And she found out that I've been dreaming about her."

He stopped for a moment to get his head around the idea before refilling her glass. "Uh… well… what did she say?"

"She told me she was flattered."

"Really? Well, that's good isn't it?" He placed the refilled glass in front of her.

"I guess." She shrugged while looking into the foamy drink.

"What? You think she's lying?"

Jane had to laugh at that. "No… no, she's definitely not lying."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you knew her… you'd know." She had a smile on her face as she thought of the woman of her dreams – literally.

"You really do like this girl, don't cha?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Phil. I got it bad." She took another long drink.

"Hmm…" He tried to think of something philosophical to say but was coming up short.

"Don't worry about trying to make me feel better." She waved him off. "I just needed a drink and a place to think up my next move."

"Alright, then, I'll leave you be. If you need me I'll be on the other side of the bar."

"Kay." She took a sip of the drink that was starting to numb her intense feelings of regret and worry, among a myriad of other things she couldn't even identify.

Thinking about it now, Maura didn't seem even remotely freaked out in a bad sense. In fact, it seemed like she had a hint of a smile on her face when she talked to her. But that was probably just her being hopeful.

She knew she had to confront the doctor sooner or later but she didn't know what to say when she saw her.

"Hey Maura… sorry about earlier…" She tried quietly but didn't really like the sound of it. "Maura, listen, I had that dream because I'm in love with you." She shook her head. "No… that's _way _too bold." She sighed and took another large drink. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well if I were you, I'd try telling her how you feel. But what do I know, I'm divorced." A large man sat beside her.

"Hey Korsak." Jane mumbled. She wasn't in the least bit surprised that he was there since they had gone here together many times in the past.

"It's not even that big of a deal. I don't think she's mad at you."

"I don't think so either. But I don't want just that… I want her to feel the same."

"And who says she doesn't?"

Jane sighed heavily. "Because she's Maura _freaking _Isles. She can't be with someone like me, it's like against her genetics or something."

"I don't think it matters to her that you're a girl."

"How about because I'm a Rizzoli?" She turned to face him and raised her voice, frustrated at the cards she's been dealt.

Korsak's face gave away his confusion. That seemed to not have any connection to what they were talking about.

"She's from money, I'm not. She's of a higher class than I am. Her parents would hate me. And she constantly shoots guys down if she sees just one thing wrong with them and she's told me many things I can do to improve… Need I go on?"

"Jane," Korsak placed a hand on hers. "True love doesn't care about any of that stuff. And I really do believe that what you and Maura have is just that: true love."

Jane drained the rest of the glass and slammed it down. "Thanks for tryin' to make me feel better."

"It's not just trying to make you feel better, Rizzoli, it's the truth." His voice was a bit louder than before, trying to get his point across.

She didn't want to believe him. She just waved Phil back over for another refill.

"Don't give her anymore." Korsak said to him before turning to Jane. "We have to go back. Maura's probably worried."

"Oh… no, no, no… I'm not going back there again." She tried to resist his grip. When she realized he wasn't taking no for an answer she conceded. "Hold on, I need to pay." He let her go long enough to go back up to the bar.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked him as he was cleaning her glass.

He just shook his head. "You're good. It's on the house. Just go and get your girl." He winked at her to show her that everything was okay.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks." She turned and headed for the door.

"And Jane!" Phil yelled just as she was about exit. She turned around, expectant look on her face. "Bring her around sometime! I wanna meet this girl that can turn Jane Rizzoli into a mess!" He laughed lightly.

"Sure thing, Phil." She had to let out a little laugh at his words before she followed the older detective outside. She ran up to him. "I really don't think this is such a good idea, Korsak. I don't know what I'm gonna say."

"And you think spending time by yourself in a bar will help with that?"

He had a point but she didn't want to let him know that. "Maybe."

"Just get it over with. You'll thank me in the long run."

Jane growled just low enough so he couldn't hear. "And what if you're wrong? What if she hates me for this? I've never had someone like her in my life. I don't think I could bear it." Her voice started to crack, giving away her intense emotions despite her monotone voice.

He stopped and stood in front of her. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he spoke, eyes warm with compassion. "You're not gonna lose her, Rizzoli. Everything's gonna be okay."

She avoided his gaze, instead focusing on two people across the street.

"Jane… come on, at least look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Shh." She held her hand up and narrowed her eyes, focusing intently on the suspicious looking activity before her.

"What are you – " Korsak asked while turning around and seeing for himself. "Oh."

As soon as she saw what she was waiting for, Jane charged forth, hand at her gun. "Police! Hands where I can see them, come on!"

One of the pair stuck his hands into the air as fast as he could, the other made a run for it.

"Don't move!" She yelled at the stationary one, eyes full of warning, as she took off towards the other one.

The scared teen nodded before he was pushed up against the wall and cuffed by Korsak.

Jane ran after the slightly older boy. After making their way through alleyways, they hit a dead end. He tried to climb up the barrier but was not fast enough, as Jane grabbed him by the belt buckle and dragged him down before cuffing his hands behind his back while spouting out the Miranda rights.

"Next time you make a drug deal, make sure there aren't cops across the street." She advised rather sarcastically. When she got back to her car she pushed him against the hood, warning him to stay still, and searched him. She found little bags of white powder – no doubt cocaine – and a few rolls of twenties.

"I guess this means I _have _to go back now." Jane grumbled, shoving the miscreants into the back of her car.

"I'll see you in a few, Jane. I gotta make a stop before going back."

She nodded, slightly disheartened at that, as she wouldn't have more back up for when she'd have to inevitably confront Maura.

Jane made one last warning to the two in the back of her car before taking off towards the precinct. She made it back with only one incident of whispering between the two, where she yelled at them much more harshly than warranted, and brought them inside.

After filling out some paperwork, Jane handed them off to another officer and made her way towards the exit. She looked around, no Maura in sight. It seemed like she was getting out of there scot-free, she thought, relieved. Just as she reached the door she heard a voice that made her heart stop and, yet, speed up at the same time.

"Jane?"

She was torn. Part of her wanted to just run as fast as she could away from there, while another part wanted to turn around and face the woman she was so hopelessly in love with. The latter part won out.

"Maura?"

"I think we should talk."

Jane nodded, not really wanting to agree. She followed her down to the lab and watched nervously as the doors and blinds were closed.

Then she got the surprise of her life.

Maura crossed the room, wrapped her arms around Jane, and kissed her with a passion Jane didn't even know Maura was capable of.

The shock caused Jane's legs to weaken, causing her to back up and hit the edge of a, thankfully empty, autopsy table. The simple support of it against her back wasn't enough so she lifted herself up on the table, bringing Maura to rest between her legs.

After a few moments, Jane realized she wasn't even contributing to the kiss, as she was to overwhelmed with this sensation. She finally moved her lips against Maura's and the result was intoxicating. Had she been able to form a coherent thought she would have been thankful she was now sitting down, as there was no doubt she would have lost any last ounce of stability left in her legs.

Jane's hands moved from the table to Maura's backside to simultaneously squeeze her buttocks and move her in closer.

The touch caused Maura to moan into Jane's mouth and then take Jane's top lip into her own mouth, sucking on it gently.

Jane felt Maura's fingers entangle themselves in her hair and she tried to regain control of the kiss by removing her hands from their previous location and bringing them up to the M.E.'s face. She then moved her hands down, causing Maura's head to follow and her own lip to pop out from between Maura's. She then used her tongue to part Maura's lips and incite an even deeper and sensual kiss. Their tongues met for the first time and chills ran down their spines, causing them to pause their actions but only briefly. Gentle caresses and soft moans filled the next few minutes until they both had to pull away, desperately needing air and a break lest they get carried away with their actions. Their distance was slight, however, just enough for them to put their foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes.

"So I take it you're not mad at me?"

Maura giggled. "No, Jane. I'm not." She leaned forward to kiss her lightly.

"Good. I was actually really worried I was going to lose you."

Maura shook her head slightly, shaking Jane's as well. "That could never happen."

Jane smiled. "That's good to hear."

Maura's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled something. "I was worried about you too. Why were you asleep earlier anyway?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night… or the past few nights. Someone keeps invading my dreams." She said flirtatiously. "And to answer your question. You are _very _good in bed." Jane captured Maura's lips with her own once again, pulling her in almost impossibly close.

Maura broke the kiss. "Oh really? Well, I've had some dreams of my own. But you know me… I don't accept anything unless I've tested it." She kissed Jane before pulling back, eyes dark with desire. "Thoroughly."


End file.
